


Plugged

by painted__black



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love/Hate, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted__black/pseuds/painted__black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uncuff me and I will be," She gambled. They shared eye contact, nothing tense, but nothing soft. This was a compromise painted over complication. Leon thought her ambiguous and inhibited, but even that was the tip of the iceberg. Ada thought Leon too soft for this kind of work, but too hardheaded to quit and fated to not die too easily--just like herself.</p><p>Rated M as of right now for later content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plugged

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy! My first story in a long time. Set a little ways after the events of 6, Ada manages to find herself a little too close to Leon's field of work. The tug of war begins. The two are in conflict with themselves, each other, conflicting morals, conflicting stories, conflicting lies and truths.

"Ada, just cooperate with them."

Ada shifted in the chair, rolled her cuffed wrists, eliciting cold laughter from the graded steel, and smirked.  _Things are getting tight here. Better think quick before I land myself a few life sentences._

"Ada Wong, is i--" The interrogator started.

"Where's my right to remain silent?" Ada stared the man down.

"Ada, please," Leon said, Ada finally threw a look his way.  _Would it kill you to sound like you're begging?_

"Yes, Government Agent Leon S. Kennedy, former Raccoon City survivor who likes his coffee creamy, his clothes dry-cleaned at the address 76645 Ea--"

"And my women uncooperative?" Leon shot at her. He couldn't mask the embarrassment.

"Me? Your woman?" Ada implored.  

"Mr. Kennedy, we don't have time for bickering or personal affairs, we need the witness to--"

"Agent Kennedy, James, and she will talk," Leon corrected. James stammered, glancing from Ada to Leon and back to Ada. She crossed her legs, thighs sheathed in a clinging, dried blood number. She tapped her matching nails on the steel of the table, too slow to have been considered nervous.

"Well, Agent Kennedy," Ada said, "Would it be too much to ask if it were just you and I?"

"No, Agent Kennedy. Under no circumstance are you allowed to act with the accused--"

"I thought I was a witness,  _James_ ," Ada teased, rolling his name across her tongue sultrily as she rested her chin in her chained hands.

"James, will you please leave?" Leon said, jerking his head toward the door.

Ada observed James' leave, watching him fidget with every step. The door swung shut with a slam. She believed it to be locked automatically. Maybe with sensors.

Ada glanced upwards into the dark glass.  _As usual, people on the other side, armed, damn. I wonder if Leon's armed. I wonder if he has it in him to take me down or if he'll give me that same surrendering look he did in Europe? I know he's bugged. Now, what was her name? Hillary.... No, Helena? That was the sister of that mutation in the catacombs. Hunnigan? Yes, Hunnigan. Best play my cards cleverly, although I doubt she could drag up a thing on me or Carla._

"Satisfied, Ada?" He took James' seat at the table.

"Uncuff me and I will be," She gambled. They shared eye contact, nothing tense, but nothing soft. This was a compromise painted over complication. Leon thought her ambiguous and inhibited, but even that was the tip of the iceberg. Ada thought Leon too soft for this kind of work, but too hardheaded to quit and fated to not die too easily--just like herself.

Leon paused, straightening up and said, "No can do."

Ada dropped her hands into her lap.  _Well, there goes that plan. Plan B might as well be a suicide mission... for Leon._

She could've sworn she heard his adviser fussing at him. Leon lent his hand to her from across the metal table without hesitation.

"So casual, Leon, it's like we're  _old_   _friends_ ," Ada smiled slightly.

"Something like that," Leon laughed.

Ada looked from his rough hand to his exhausted face, the rookie attitude not nearly as noticeable anymore.  

She leaned into her next move, palms dragging against the table. Leon reached behind his ear, tapping and then fumbled beneath the table. He dangled the key, unlocking the steel, his hands brushing hers. She dissected his face, how soft it became now that they were alone. His blue eyes were still hard, but even with that, she was sure that this concerned them more than it concerned any on the business in China.

_This is just a matter of trust. And as usual, Leon is ever so trusting._

"Just you and me, like you wanted," Leon said softly, pushing the noisy handcuffs to the side. "Wanna tell me what exactly went on in China?"

"Tell me your version first."

"We gave chase," he said as he twisted and draped an arm over his chair, recalling. "It felt like nothing short of the usual go-around with you."

"Then?" Ada said, her jade eyes flicking from her wrists to Leon's face.

"Lasers, nothing short of the usual, again. Exploding drones and a locked door we had to crack, courtesy of you. Sound familiar?"

"Not at all," Ada withheld a grin.  _Well, Carla was a good, elusive clone, wasn't she? I'm almost impressed. Exploding drones in a sealed room... such good luck you have, Leon, such good luck you have._

"We spotted you just as you opened the door. You were wearing this red scarf and a purple dress." Leon raised an eyebrow as he watched Ada's eyes narrow. "Don't tell me you don't know what you were wearing that night, Ada."  _No taste just like Simmons,_  she thought.

"That doesn't sound like me at all, continue, won't you?" 

Leon trailed his eyes over her face. Tentatively, he continued, raking his eyes across her own, looking for a series of nervous blinks or just one seamless stare that poured out truth after truth. "Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans were involved as well. It was Piers who started fired with Chris meaning to cut you off."

"Chris Redfield... the man who killed Albert Wesker," Ada let  _Redfield_  roll off her tongue slowly and spat  _Wesker_ , eyeing Leon and thinking of the sister with him in Raccoon.

"Correct," Leon said, wondering how she'd known. "You grappled into the air and Helena and I went on to investigate. When we were caught up, you were cornered. I was coming at Chris who was aiming at you and Piers was on the other side. Chris was ready to shoot, but I..." He trailed off.

Ada watched his nose wrinkle with the endeavor of finding the right words.  _Too bad it wasn't actually me._   _I appreciate it nonetheless._  "You?" She coaxed, cocking her head to the side.

"I disarmed him, the gun clattered to the floor. We started fighting hand-to-hand. He tossed me over his shoulder and I rolled, but I recovered and grabbed my gun and aimed. When I did, he had his pointed at me. I recognized him. He recognized me."

Leon leaned back and met her prying eyes. The woman to be interrogated was interrogating. How funny.

"Are you having fun, Ada?" asked Leon as he palmed the watch on his wrist.

"More interested than amused, honestly," she replied.

"I ordered that he put his gun down, that you were a key witness and we needed you. He claimed you caused the outbreak. I told him it was Simmons. He claimed he'd lost all his men because of you, I told him I'd lost the President along with 70,000 people. He said you were working for Neo-Umbrella."

"Neo-Umbrella?" _Of course._

"Yes."

"He asked if I was still going to protect you and I--" Leon paused. "I said I was. You threw a flash grenade and ran. Piers shot at you, gave chase and I stopped Helena and Chris. I instructed Chris on what I wanted him to do. Later, I was connected to Chris, he'd told me you were--," He paused once more, voice sinking on his last word, "--dead."

_No wonder why I was chased so angrily. Carla murdered his men by whatever cruel method she put into motion, but he wasn't aiming to kill me. He was aiming to take into custody, try me for terrorist crimes against humanity, win and hope I rot slow in my cell. And Leon, again, like a deer in headlights, but clever enough to move before he gets run down, he never knew about her, perhaps still doesn't know. So, that's why I'm here. Conflicting information and no proof, courtesy of my actions._

 _Even now, he's protecting me from the very people he works for._ Ada stood, staring at Leon. Moments passed as quickly as memories did. Their eyes flickered over both one another.

Finally, she said, "I didn't fake my death, Leon."

"Then wh--" Leon jumped to his feet. 

"Long story," she said with a toss of her eyes.

"Are you going to--?" Leon's eyes widened. She turned her face away, skin so pale in the harsh light. She smoothed her hands over the material of her dress. 

"Ask yourself what the  _real_  Ada Wong would do, won't you?" She surveyed him as she turned back.  _We know Carla didn't._   _Can't be too telling, can we? Even to you, Leon--No, especially to you. You want to save the world. I want to save myself as well as you on the occasion._

Leon licked his lips, ran a hand through his blonde hair and averted his eyes. "Ada, this is your last chance. You have to talk."

"You simply won't believe me, Leon."

Leon opened to protest and Ada held a hand up, "How many times have you trusted me before?"

"You always came through, Ada," he mumbled. "Well, when it mattered to you, you did."

Ada didn't reply. That much he said was true. She motioned for the door to be opened. She knew that he knew that it was going to be difficult if either party refused to cooperate.

"I can't let you go unless you talk."  _No more pleading?_

"I'll talk if you let me go."

"Ada, you  _know_  the government won't let you slip away," Leon narrowed his eyes, sauntering towards her. No gun or else it would be drawn. Perhaps it was hiding, waiting to go off only if she fought, only if she was ready to take his life. But he was ready to detain, take down, knock out-- _I know what side you're on, Leon._

"But you will," Ada said, gesturing upwards just as the lights went out.

**Author's Note:**

> End of Chapter 1.
> 
> Comments?


End file.
